


и даже после

by marshall_line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, past!Eren/Mikasa, past!Jean/Mikasa, slight!Reiner/Bertolt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: мы всё равно придём друг к другу





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



Когда Райнер знакомит их, Микаса думает о том, что ей это не нужно и лучше бы она сейчас ела картошку с Сашей. Всё лучше, чем новые знакомства. Но вот они стоят друг напротив друга. Её зовут Анни; Анни похожа на пришельца; Анни ниже Микасы. Неужели есть кто-то, кто ниже неё. Микаса мысленно ставит плюсик у себя в голове. Так, на всякий случай. Они говорят о чём-то недолго. И это неловко настолько, насколько было при всех знакомствах Микасы до этого. Анни не улыбается и не подаёт никаких признаков того, что она рада. Микаса давно ничему не была рада и так.

Райнер хлопает их обеих по спине в конце вечера со словами: ну вот вы и нашли друг друга, бомжихи. Бертольд отводит его потом в сторону и наверняка ругает, потому что какого чёрта, Райнер Браун, объяснись. Анни внимательно наблюдает за своими друзьями, а Микаса смотрит на неё: у Анни совершенно не меняется выражение лица, но всё равно кажется, что она? светлеет? А ещё Анни смеётся. Прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони. И это не вяжется с её внешним видом и поведением вообще.

 

Уже дома, помогая Саше с ужином, Микасу не покидает ощущение, что она знала Анни когда-то давно. Или кого-то похожего. Хотя таких, как Анни, наверное, больше нет. Разве что только сама Микаса. Разве что—

 

В общем, Райнер сводит их при любой возможности, таская по самым странным кафе в городе, получая при этом от Бертольда. Оставь девушек в покое и займись каким-то делом. Тобой? Боже, Райнер Браун, закрой рот. После таких встреч Микаса понимает пока что одно: эти два долбонавта единственные люди на всей планете способны заставить Анни смеяться. Не очень громко, совсем незаметно. Анни всё ещё напоминает пришельца с этими её неестественно прозрачными голубыми глазами, о которых Эрен мог бы спеть пару песен, если бы его волновало что-то ещё, кроме его геройских планов. Микаса бы тоже. Если бы умела, если бы хотела.

Если бы она не была, цитируя Райнера, бомжихой.

С эмоциональным диапазоном как у поломанной зубочистки.

Вряд ли у кого-то получится эту зубочистку починить. После десятка лет абсолютно бесполезной беготни за Эреном точно. После провальной попытки построить с Жаном что-то. После, после, после. Ей уже не пятнадцать и даже не двадцать. Микасе в большинстве случаев безразлично, что с её жизнью будет, но Бертольд даёт Райнеру подзатыльник и говорит: спишь сегодня на диване, пидор! И Анни начинает смеяться опять.

От такой глупости.

Так искренне.

И Микасе впервые кажется, что после бывает как-то ещё.

 

Саша говорит:

— Не ожидала, что из-за какого-то гнома твои эмоции от нуля возрастут до ноль целых и одна десятая. Ты прям попала—

— Я не понимаю ни единого твоего слова.

Саша закатывает глаза и возвращается к еде. Они ещё долго молчат, слушая новости по ТВ, пока Микаса не выдаёт:

— Анни не гном. Она просто ниже меня.

Лицо Саши так и кричит: ВОТ ВИДИШЬ. Но Микаса не видит.

 

Они не пересекаются где-то пару недель. Микаса загружена работой, а Анни всё ещё Анни — и кто знает, что вообще она делает вне их круга друзей. У Микасы, даже если бы ей не было всё равно на всех и на себя, в общем-то, тоже, не возникает вопросов по этому поводу. И никакого желания. Потому что а) она упёртый баран; б) она совершенно не умеет общаться с людьми; в) у неё нет ни на что времени; г) она всё ещё упёртый баран — и никогда не делает шаг первой. Когда Жан несколько дней пытался намекнуть ей о том, что было бы неплохо съехаться, Микаса думала, что он предлагает убить Сашу, скинув на неё шкаф с картошкой. Микаса умная, она была лучшей на своём потоке, но в таких вещах она тупая как пиздец. Ей надо объяснять всё на пальцах. Или в картинках. Желательно и так, и так.

Микаса усложняет абсолютно всё и всех вокруг себя.

Даже Сашу.

Поэтому когда от Райнера приходит сообщение о том, что Анни в городе и го нахуяримся, Микаса посылает его к чёрту и целых два часа убирает их с Сашей квартиру. А потом до неё резко доходит, о чём он. Ей остаётся только пробить лоб ладонью и начать собираться.

 

У них с Анни нет дружбы и ничего общего, кроме того, что они зеркально друг друга отражают. У них с Анни нет связи, нет искры, нет эмоций, но каждый раз, когда Анни смеётся, Микаса чувствует, как в ней разрастается огромная дыра. Ей это кажется странным. Эрен вызывал у неё что-то вроде детского трепета, за ним просто хотелось идти вперёд, а с Жаном — рушить мир. Анни для неё тёмное пятно — и к нему она совсем не тянется. Микаса никогда не была любопытной — и лезть в жизнь Анни она не будет, даже если та позволит. Микаса знакома с ней уже полгода, но не знает о ней ничего, только то, что она тихо и красиво смеётся. Ты прям попала—

 

На дне рождения Райнера они пьют дешёвый лимонад, сидя вдвоём за таким же дешёвым пластмассовым столиком на балконе. И это ещё я бомжиха, Райнер Браун. Наверное, Микаса произносит это вслух, потому что Анни смеётся. Во что Микаса просто не может поверить. Ещё одна галочка в её голове. Так, на всякий случай.

На Анни огромная рубашка Райнера, а ещё её волосы распущенны, чего Микаса прежде не видела. Анни от всего этого уменьшается раза в два. Микаса смотрит на неё в упор. Она оправдывает себя тем, что больше не на что. На улице одни лишь машины, а за балконной дверью Эрен орёт в караоке песни BUCK-TICK. Смотреть на Анни как смотреть на разрисованную стену. И это в любом случае лучше, чем всё остальное.

Микаса начинает разговор очень спонтанно:

— Саша сказала, что ты мне нравишься.

— Саша сказала?

— Не такими словами, потому что я её обычно не понимаю, но примерно это.

— А я тебе нравлюсь?

Они обе такие: если им есть что сказать, они говорят это прямо. Но почему-то именно этот вопрос заставляет Микасу напрячься. Ей никто никогда не нравился. Эрен не в счёт. Он пожизненно будет её напоминанием о детстве, обо всех неправильных поступках, а ещё о чём-то таком по-странному хорошем. Микаса без понятия, что это за хорошее, но всё же.

А я _тебе_ нравлюсь?

(А _я_ тебе?)

Микаса отвечает:

— Мне не может нравиться кто-то, если я ничего о нём не знаю.

— Серьёзно?

— Саша называет меня больной.

— Мы знакомы полгода, Микаса—

— И что—

— И я знаю о тебе всё.

Микаса едва не давится лимонадом. Потому что а) это крипово; б) это невозможно; в) лицо Анни смягчается — и что это, блять, значит; г) это по-прежнему крипово. Микаса не понимает: они никогда не говорили друг другу больше десяти слов, даже проводя вместе почти весь день; они никогда и ничего, но Анни от этого не отступает.

— Например?

— Боулинг и караоке — это единственное, в чём ты хуже Эрена. Ты всё ещё переписываешься с Жаном, потому что, пусть он и болван, он для тебя как ниточка в другой мир. У тебя есть маленький кактус на подоконнике. И тату на пояснице, которое вы с Сашей сделали по пьяни. Согласна с ней: ты больная. И тем не менее ты подкармливаешь абсолютно всех кошек, которых видишь. А ещё ты—

— Стоп.

— Я, наверное, впервые в жизни говорю так много, а ты меня останавливаешь.

— Просто всё это? Откуда—

— Микаса, ты смотришь на меня всё время, а я смотрю вокруг тебя.

К ним залетает Райнер с Бертольдом на плечах и забирает Анни с собой. Микаса одна сидит за пластмассовым столиком с пустой бутылкой из-под лимонада и думает о том, что она тоже, как и Жан, ёбаный болван, а.

Анни всё ещё Анни.

И Микаса по-прежнему не знает о ней ровным счётом ничего. 

 

_А я тебе нравлюсь?_

Микасе нужен ответ на этот вопрос от самой себя.

 

Она отрицает происходящее ещё полгода. Это чертовски долго. Это, по меркам Саши, как целый огород картошки, то есть очень долго. Даже Райнер замечает, что с ней что-то не то. Если бы Микаса была более эмоциональная, она бы металась из стороны в сторону в истерике, потому что дыра от Анни внутри неё теперь ещё больше. Как тот же огород картошки. Она видела его раз в жизни, когда ездила к родственникам Саши. Ей хватило. Ей запомнилось. В подобные моменты, которые случались с Микасой всего два, наверное, раза, она проводит дни в кровати Саши, потому что она удобней и в ней почему-то лучше думается. Микаса уже не разбирается ни в чём из того, что она надумала. Вот Анни с её глазами и смехом. Вот Анни с её знанием о ней. Вот Анни в рубашке Райнера и с распущенными волосами. Вот Анни ниже неё. Вот Анни — и Микаса может её рассмешить. Что это за хуйня, если не—

Голос Саши в голове Микасы повторяет: ты прям попала.

ВОТ ВИДИШЬ.

Не вижу.

Она душит себя подушкой. Хуже, чем Анни, в её жизни был только кот Жана. Боже, что я сделала в прошлой жизни, за что мне всё это—

И при этой мысли все галочки и плюсики в голове Микасы смешиваются.

 

Микасе всегда снится одно и то же.

Микасе снится война.

И чёрная земля, впитавшая в себя всю человеческую кровь.

Иногда эта кровь принадлежит ей.

Со временем сны перестают её пугать и перестают значить хоть что-то. Микаса по утрам заваривает кофе и пересказывает их своему кактусу. Его зовут Марко. Жану этот кактус когда-то нравился. Наверное, поэтому она его оставила. Наверное, она много что связывает со всеми, кто был в её жизни и кто есть теперь, но у неё отвратительно получается это показывать.

Кактус слушает её молча.

Он не говорит голосом Саши.

 

Микаса приглашает Анни к себе. Просто так, потому что Саши нет дома, а обедать одной ей не хочется совсем. Анни, конечно, приходит. В такой же, как у Райнера, рубашке, только другого цвета и как будто ещё больше, ещё шире. Анни маленькая и очень худая. Анни в ней тонет. Это выглядит нелепо, но Микаса продолжает смотреть. Она всё ещё ёбаный болван, упёртый баран, больная и антисоциальная. Микаса всё ещё Микаса — и это никак не упрощает ей жизнь. И всё это, чему она не может дать объяснение. Анни с её светлой кожей и такими же светлыми волосами сильно выделяется на фоне коричневых и бордовых оттенков квартиры.

Микаса, сохраняя своё привычно каменное лицо, делает вид, что её это не волнует. Её не волнует Анни, не волнует—

Пока Микаса готовит, Анни крутится возле подоконника, Анни разглядывает маленького Марко. Микаса находит это? очаровательным? Она даёт себе по лицу, чтобы отвлечься от Анни и вернуться к готовке.

 

Безрезультатно.

 

Они обедают молча; они моют посуду вместе тоже молча; они молчат от самой первой секунды и до тех пор, пока они не оказываются у Саши на кровати, потому что она всё ещё удобней и в ней лучше думается. И, пожалуй, говорится. Анни начинает первой:

— Задай мне вопрос.

— И какой же?

— Какой угодно.

— Ты живёшь одна?

— Да.

— У тебя есть собака или кошка?

— Нет.

— А растения?

— Тоже нет.

— Что тебе снится?

— Много чего? Небо, трава, стены. В основном стены. Словно я замурована внутри. Иногда слёзы и разбитые кристаллы. Иногда темница.

Анни не добавляет: иногда ты.

И как я падаю вниз, к земле.

Под твоим безразличным взглядом.

— А что снится тебе?

— Война.

Микаса не добавляет: и как я пытаюсь тебя убить.

Они делятся какими-то совершенно незначительными деталями из своей жизни; они не молчат, хотя на полноценный разговор это не похоже. Микаса узнает про Анни всего по чуть-чуть. И не совсем то, что, может, хотела бы.

Но для начала неплохо.

 

Ночью ей снится поле перед битвой.

Оно такого же цвета, как и волосы Анни.

 

А потом на него вместо дождя капает кровь.

 

В следующий раз, когда Райнер сводит их в одном месте, Микаса пьяна вдребезги. Она не сильно меняется при этом, но все предпочитают обходить её стороной. Обычно она начинает рассказывать о том, какой Эрен был в детстве. Абсолютно каждый знает эти истории от А до Я. Но Анни слушает всё, что Микаса ей говорит. Это всё ещё кажется странным.

Говорить с Анни, смотреть на Анни, наконец-то видеть Анни.

Микаса пьяна и немного влюблена.

Боже мой—

Анни в свете неоновых (дешёвых, как вся жизнь Райнера) ламп слишком красива. Микаса не двигается с места, Микаса застывает во взгляде Анни, наверное, на всю ночь. Что тебе снится? Небо. А что снится тебе? Война.

А потом.

 

Ты.

 

Кое-как они начинают то ли дружить, то ли что. Саша по-прежнему называет Анни гномом; они обе по-прежнему ведут себя друг с другом как два конченых долбоёба и тем не менее. Это прогресс.

Микаса никому не признаётся, но ей правда нравится.

 

Анни.

 

Они по традиции лежат в кровати Саши; Анни читает книгу; Микаса проверяет тетради. Если бы Саша их увидела, то подумала бы, что они или женаты, или близко к этому. Микаса не думает ни о чём. С неё достаточно.

Анни начинает опять:

— Задай мне вопрос.

— Господи.

— Ну же.

Микаса отрывается от тетрадей, потому что ей нравится наблюдать за Анни, когда она отвечает. В этом есть что-то. Особенное?

— Кем ты работаешь?

— Я юрист.

— Серьёзно?

— Нет, я продаю кактусы.

— Анни!

— Следующий вопрос.

— Расскажи мне что-то, о чём не знает ни Бертольд, ни Райнер.

Анни откладывает книгу в сторону; Анни говорит:

— Я была в армии.

— Что—

— Пару лет. То тут, то там. Я спасала людей, я убивала людей, а потом снова спасала и снова убивала, пока меня не отправили домой. Ну знаешь, ПТСР и всё такое. Это было до того, как я познакомилась с Райнером.

Об этом никто не знал.

До тебя.

Микаса, наверное, спит — и Микасе снится, как они с Анни пытаются друг друга убить. Ей уже снилось это однажды. Ей приснится это сегодня снова. Микаса в этом уверена. Анни была на войне, а Микаса видит её во сне каждую ночь с детства. И это ничего не должно значить.

И это не значит.

Анни возвращается к чтению, Микаса — к тетрадям.

 

Микасе снятся стены.

И как за ними кричит Эрен.

И точно не песни BUCK-TICK.

 

— Мне кажется, примерно с тех пор, как Райнер представил нас друг другу, что мы когда-то уже встречались. А тебе?

— Не знаю? Это нормально испытывать déjà vu.

— Это не то.

— А что тогда?

Микаса надолго замолкает, а когда ответ наконец-то приходит ей на ум, Анни оказывается так близко, они едва не сталкиваются лбами.

— Что такое?

— Может, ты права. Насчёт прошлой жизни.

— Я об этом ещё ничего не сказала.

— Но ты подумала.

— Да откуда ты—

— Я тебя знаю, Микаса, вот и всё.

Может, она права. Или нет. Но Микаса уже видела глаза. Как у Анни. Иногда такие безжизненные и в то же время слишком ясные и искренние. У Микасы они были до того, как её удочерили. Микаса не помнит, были ли после.

 

Анни выпадает из поля зрения на всё лето.

 

За день до того, как Анни возвращается, Микасе снится только небо. Кристально голубое. Словно Анни смотрит на неё сверху вниз. А потом начинается дождь. Микаса просыпается и надеется, что ни она, ни Анни плакать потом не будет. Её сны не вещие, её сны о том, что уже давно прошло. И было не с ней. Или не с ней из сейчас. Это сложно.

 

Райнер пишет: Анни в городе.

Пишет: будь готова.

И Микаса почему-то готовится. Покупает цветы без особой на то причины, надевает своё лучшее чёрное платье, оставляя красный шарф Эрена в шкафу. Сентябрь: больше не жарко, но и не холодно.

Микаса ждёт Анни возле кафе, в котором они познакомились. Это само собой получается символично. Ну или Райнер пидор. Скорей и то, и то.

Микаса уже больше года откладывает всю симпатию к Анни как можно дальше. Микаса по сей день не готова ни к чему, если у неё есть шанс. Микаса болван и баран, и много чего ещё. Она не знает про Анни и половины. Она всё ещё тёмное пятно, к которому нормальные люди не тянутся. Но Микаса никогда не была нормальной. С Анни это не получалось тоже. Хотя какая разница. Они не созданы друг для друга, но в этой жизни, Микаса без понятия, почему так важно уточнять, в какой именно, они всё-таки встретились. Микаса стоит и ждёт, и боится. Боже, она боится—

Анни появляется внезапно. Будто выходит из толпы. Она в джинсах и кедах, и у неё жёлтая нелепая, как вся Анни, кофта. А ещё у неё волосы другого цвета. Как выгорели под солнцем. И тут у Микасы в голове кликает: Анни говорила, что она юрист; Анни говорила про армию; Анни на самом деле говорила ей так много. Микаса просто не умеет слушать всё.

Анни подходит ближе; Микаса прячет цветы за спиной.

— Давно не виделись.

Анни не добавляет: несколько жизней.

— Как твоё лето?

— Спасала людей из огня.

— Правда?

— Продавала кактусы в Ираке.

— Анни!

— Лучше скажи мне, почему ты так одета и зачем цветы—

Микаса протягивает ей букет.

Микаса упорно пытается не покрыться красными пятнами.

Она дарила цветы однажды Саше, но та сделала из них веник, поэтому подобный жизненный опыт для неё не удался. Анни же букет не принимает.

Провал, провал, провал—

— Микаса Аккерман.

— Боже мой—

— Что это значит?

— Жёлтый — это дружба.

И Анни смеётся так, как она умеет. Микаса уверена на все сто из ста, что вся дыра внутри неё просто _тает_. Анни поднимается на носочках, обнимает её за шею. В этом нет ничего дружеского, ведь они—

— Разве мы были друзьями?

— А не были?

— А ты хочешь именно этого?

Микаса не говорит: я хочу узнать тебя всю.

Ей достаточно об этом подумать — и Анни её поймёт.

 

В прошлой жизни они наверняка были врагами или были никем. Но она была прошлой. Микаса давно перестала оглядываться на то, что было с ней когда-то. И к этому возвращаться она не будет тоже. Анни принимает её букет немного погодя. Он подходит к её кофте и волосам сейчас. Анни красива в своей простоте и нелепости одновременно. Микаса, конечно, ничего из этого не скажет вслух. Она просто будет смотреть на небо, которое не плачет.

 

— А я говорил, что эти бомжихи нашли друг друга!

— Боже, Райнер Браун, закрой рот.


End file.
